


Little

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Gen, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 11. “Remember when we were little?”16. “If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.”
Kudos: 4





	Little

“Remember when we were little?”  
At the sound of her brother’s voice, Y/N looks up from the paperwork on her desk. “Not really. Why, Miguel?”  
He smiles at her, amused. “Not even one little thing?”  
She sets the pen on her desk, leaning back in her chair as she thinks. A smile graced her lips, when her mind falls on a memory. “Remember when Phillip was teaching us about dinosaurs?” He nods, encouraging her to continue. The smile turns fond as she continues. “The one thing I remember from that lesson, was you turning to me and with the straightest face saying, ‘If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.’ Phillip looked so mad at your words.”  
“I had to sit and write lines because of that.” Miguel says, recalling the memory.  
She nods, looking at her younger brother of nine minutes with a soft smile. “Yeah, you did.”


End file.
